


Mojito and a Bedtime Story

by JaliceCookie



Series: Tiramisu and Churros [4]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Goats, Italy, Kids, LCDP - Freeform, M/M, Summernights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: "Okay one more Story Girls and than i really need an Mojito - once upon a Time, there was an brave and handsome Prince. The Prince needed to fight against an evil and annoying young Dragon - with some really dangerous views on careless Actions" - Martin paused for a second and smiled after he saw, how Raquel, Sergio and Andrés stopped by to look at him confsued."...and the young Dragons Name was Olivia"
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Tiramisu and Churros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy please"

"Yes Martin please"

"More Story Daddy"

"One more Story - then both of us can sleep peacefully. Just like the Goats, who have now are more comfy sleeping Place"

"What Paula said Daddy"'

Martin looked to the young Girls and he could kill Raquel, she tricked him about this whole - your Toddler is crying for you Shit - so he was stuck now in the unpleasent Position of beign a Bedtime Story Teller for his own 2 year old Daugther Hestia and Raquels 10 Year old Daughter Paula. That was nothing he had in Mind. And by the way there was still an freshly made Mojito waiting for him downstairs. He couldn´t stay in the Guestroom and tell the Girls a Beditme Story...another one. The last one was very short and out of one of Hestia´s Storybooks about some Sort of Disney Princess. 

"Girls really i don´t have time for that. There is some really important Grown up Stuff we need to talk about. Just close your Eyes and sleep okay?" - Martin tried to say it in an annoyed Voice, so that the Girls would deal with it. But neither Hestia nor Paula wanted to go to sleep right now and they were sure, that Palermo was a super good Bedtime Story Teller.

"Mama and Sergio are downstairs with Uncle Andrés and watching TV. They are busy", Paula said and after Hestia climed out of the huge Bed, just to sat down in front of Palermo - Paula did the same. Both Girls were now looking at the Engineer with an hopeful look in their Eyes.

"Story Daddy. Por favor", Hestia replied.

"A Fairy Tail would be cool", Paula added and Palermo sighed once. He lost that Fight and he knew it. He could go an kill Raquel for that later. This tricky old weasel.

"Okay one more Story Girls and than i really need an Mojito - once upon a Time, there was an brave and handsome Prince. The Prince needed to fight against an evil and annoying young Dragon - with some really dangerous views on careless Actions" - Martin paused for a second and smiled after he saw, how Raquel, Sergio and Andrés stopped by to look at him confsued.

  
The three other Adults came into the Guest Room and Martin´s full Attention was on the two young Girls. Only after he smelled Berlins Perfume, he noticed they were in the Guest Room as well, rather than standing still on the Floor and watching him.

"¿Qué pasa Niños" - Sergio asked the Kids and Paula as well as Hestia looked from Palermo over to Sergio and back.

"Martin is telling us a Bedtime Story about an Dragon and a Prince - do you want to listen too?", Paula said while she climed back into her Bed, placed Hestia beside her and looked to the other Adults with an friendly smile.

"Why shouldn´t they? I tell the best Stories", Palermo replied in kind of an arrogant Voice.

"Maybe he count´s Lies as Stories...than it would make sense", Sergio said towards Raquel.

"I can hear you Nerd - you know right? Where was i...oh yes the Beginning of the Story", Martin replied and after the two Girls were laying in the Bed, and to his surprise the others take a seat as well - he finally continue with the Beditme Story.

"....and the young Dragons Name was Olivia"


	2. Chapter 2.

"....and after the young, handsome and cool Prince was able to fight against the young Dragon - the Beast hurt him by an very unfair and naughty move....the Prince fall on the Ground and all he saw while reaching for his Sword, was how the young Dragon Olivia was laughin at him - this young Beast was laughing at him for falling on the Ground...a mistake that was totally her fault....do you ask yourself right now, if the young Dragon Olivia ever learned good manners by her Parents? I don´t think so..."

While Paula and Hestia mostly were asleep by that Part of the Bedtime Story, the other Adults didn´t left the Guest Room and listend to Palermo´s Story about the young Prince that had to fight against Olivia the Dragon with more...skepticism. It was clear that Palermo, even he had never met Tokyo, he was sure that the young Woman was not very well raised by her Parents. After all that Berlin told his Boyfriend about the work with Tokyo, Palermo was not super thrilled to find out how much Truth was behind working with Tokyo...or Rio to be honest. Martin trusts his Boyfriends Views...most of the Time. Sometimes he likes to go his own Way and thinks to...fast for his own Mind to deal with the maybe upcoming Problems, but Berlin never complained about it. 

"Are Dragons not supposed to live without their Parents?", Paula said tired and looked from Palermo over to her Mother. 

"I think...", Raquel wanted to give an Answer, but this Time Palermo was faster.

"...that most Dragons live until a certain Age with their Parents...but our Dragon Olivia run away from Home very early. She wanted an Adventure - she wanted to see the World and she really wanted this Fight with the young Prince - how at least wanted to show the King, of the Kingdom he was protecting, that he was very powerful, that the Prince was useful to become a Knight and a future King....", Martin said fast and Raquel just rolled her Eyes. This Man was sometimes more of a headache than Hestia when she was having a Tantrum or when she was in bad mood. 

"Why Dragon fight Prince Daddy?", Hestia asked sleepy and it was clear to see, that the Toddler was going to sleep within the next Minutes.

"I guess the Prince needs to push his Handsomeness a bit further?", Berlin said with an amused Grin towards his Boyfriend.

"Maybe the Dragon was protecting something?", Paula asked.

"I wouldn´t even let Olivia protect an Teddybear - you know why Girls?" - Palermo replied and the two Girls looked at him with a confused look.

"Why? Dragons are good in protecting Things Martin - they love Gold and other Treasures just like Owls", Paula replied after some Seconds.

"That may be true, but Olivia the Dragon would take all the wonderful Treasures of the Kingdom and steal them. She was a sneaky and naughty little Dragon and she was going to share all the wonderful Things with her Dragon Boyfriend Rio - they weren´t much responsible Protectors for a Kingdom...", Palermo said honest.

"So they run away from Home, to steal the Kings Treasures and while Dragon Rio is hiding somewhere else, Dragon Olivia is fighting against the Prince - who is trying to protect not just the Kingdom, but also the Treasures?", Sergio asked to keep up with the weird Storyline Palermo had made up.

"See our Nerd finally got it. Now all be quiet and i can continue...si?"

Palermo waited a few Moments and than told the Story a bit further. 

********

"....and after the naughty Dragon Olivia laughed several Times about the poor Prince, how was still moveless on the Ground - there was a sudden Movement. The King came to the Rescue, he helped the Prince up and together, side by side the King and the Prince fight against Olivia, who just saying still tried to steal some Cash, Diamonds and other wonderful Things - when Olivia started to breath her Fire towards the King and the Prince - both Man need to hide behind a big Rock, the Fire crashes against their Hiding Place and the the Price as well as the King could feel the Heat...it was a very difficult Situation...."

While Martin was telling on the Story, Berlin coulnd´t hold back a Smile. It was so clear that behind this ´Bed-Time Story´ - his Boyfriend was hiding his burning Desire for his Boyfriend and it was kind of a sweet gesture from him. Besides the Girls were to little to understand or even see the two sided Point of this small Detail. So Berlin as well as Raquel and Sergio continued listening to the Story and how it would end.

"...the Dragons Fire hit their Hiding Spot one more Time and both Man could hear, how the Rock was about to break apart of the Heat. They have only one Chance to end this and get Olivia finally away - out of their Land and back to the Place where she was hiding with Rio. So thanks to a wonderful sign, both Man made and understand, the two jumped at the right Moment out of their Hiding Spot and used their Swords, to finally get Olivia to leave. She gut hit a few Times and cried out in Pain - but Dragons are...most times Strong and her Pain will go away - anyways, the King and the Prince were able to get Olivia the Dragon to leave the Kingdom forever and after they brought the Treasur back into the Castle, all the Kingdom celebrated the heroric Act and the young Prince was so happy, that he won the Fight against Olivia the Dragon - with a little help of the brave King - THE END"

When Palermo looked at the sleeping 2 year old and 10 year old Girls, he was proud of himself - he was kind of a good Bedtime Storyteller and thanks to the speachless Faces of the other Adults, his thoughts were just getting stronger. He got up from his Chair and when he was walking past Berlin, he gave his Boyfriend an fast Kiss on the Lips.

"You don´t need to say anything - I know you loved this Story mi Amor - and now let´s go downstair shall we? I think there is still an Mojito waiting for me?"

**THE END**


End file.
